


For the Greater Good

by QueenEgg



Series: Kingdom Eternal [10]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Everyone is SAD sorry, F/M, Gen, Hornet Angst, Hornet does something really dumb, Multi, Other, Papa Quirrel, if we're being specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: Thus begins the great divide.





	1. Quirrel

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the final plot-important prologue piece before we get into the Twin Heirs multichap fic. Thanks for sticking with me up to this point, everyone! I'm so excited to see where this goes next.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrel's world breaks in half.

Quirrel found it hard to believe that his youngest child was only just reaching her fifth year of life, but whenever he looked at Nymp, it was hard to deny that she wasn’t a baby anymore. If he closed his eyes, he could still remember every detail of the day she hatched. As the carrier of the egg, tradition stated that he would be the one to choose her name when she came into the world, and after what felt like an eternity of waiting, Nymp- his beautiful child -finally broke free from her shell and met her parents. She was beautiful even when covered in fluid and bits of eggshell, and she’d been remarkably quiet all throughout the somewhat tedious process of being cleaned until finally clamoring for food shortly after. It was a morning he wouldn’t soon forget, though every single day onward had been just as wonderful in his eyes.

Following the momentous event, both he and Ghost ended up spending so much of their time in the newly renovated and renamed Spire of Hope in the City of Tears that they’d taken up semi-permanent residence with the Queen herself. Hornet said that the reason she chose the raining capital as the starting grounds for rebuilding the fallen kingdom was for its central location in Hallownest. However, Quirrel knew that she could never inhabit or even stand to rebuild the former dwelling of the Pale King.

She and Ghost felt strongly about the missing royal not only for the mistakes he made as a ruler but also for the atrocities he committed as their father. Distantly, he remembered a conversation held on a platform high above a grave where thousands lied at rest. The chilling atmosphere pained him in a way he was unable to describe with words. Quirrel never thought that he’d end up feeling any sort of hatred towards another being before that moment, but upon learning what the former King had done to his own offspring…

Suffice to say, he would have donned a weapon once again if only for the sake of making a point to the disgraced monarch.

Now, as Quirrel watched his children he couldn’t help but feel a measure of pride. All five of his and Ghost’s rambunctious pips accompanied them back to the city once he was recovered enough to leave Nymp behind with Hornet and retrieve them himself. Thankfully, he was only gone long enough to make the brief stop in Dirtmouth and relieve Cornifer and Iselda of their child-watching duties, but every moment Quirrel spent separated from his loves and child, the more anxious he grew. Once the family returned to what was now considered the royal estate, it hadn’t taken much for the pips to start pestering their parents with questions about their new little sister.

Nim- the oldest of his and Ghost’s children -had warmed up to her almost immediately. It seemed that the realization that their sister was so much smaller than they were brought up a sudden protective streak in them. As soon as she was old enough to walk on her own, they’d taken it upon themselves to follow behind her with their toy nail at the ready. Lie was curious about Nymp from the moment they’d met her. Their excited gesturing only increased when she was nearby, and the two would occasionally be followed by Dust, who was almost as dedicated as Nim was to keeping Nymp safe now that Mir was no longer the youngest child in the family.

Vawn and Mir took longer than the others to get used to Nymp’s presence. The two were the closest with each other and sometimes even Quirrel had difficulties getting them to open up to him, but despite their preference to avoid speaking aloud for the most part, Quirrel had caught them talking quietly to Nymp when the rest of their siblings weren’t around. Although all of his and Ghost’s children could speak verbally, Vawn and Mir, in particular, liked to remain silent the most, so the fact that they thought their sister special enough to share their voices with her was rather miraculous.

Seeing them all together in one place, happy and healthy, made Quirrel’s heart swell with joy. When Ghost and Hornet were by his side as well, he could feel the aches and scars of the past fade away until they were nothing but bad dreams to wake up from.

Absently, he traced the scar on his face as familiar memories from after his return to Hallownest began to drift to the forefront of his mind. Before he could become completely lost in thought, a short tug on his arm made him aware of someone wanting his attention. In front of him, Nymp hopped several times, her tiny arms reaching up for him as the hem of her cloak fluttered with her movements.

“Oh, hello my dearest little one! Did you come to spend some time with me?” Tenderly lifting her up in the crook of his arm, Quirrel delighted in the sound of Nymp’s laughter. The small, bright noise caused a fountain of happiness to well up in his chest. “Well, you’d be the only one of your siblings to do so voluntarily at least.” Immediately, he could feel the burning of five affronted stares on his back. When he turned around, the rest of his children were all giving him various looks of disdain.

“...We spend almost every day with you in the archive,” said Nim, an old wanderer’s journal clutched in their hands. At their side, Vawn and Lie nodded in agreement while Mir and Dust paused in their roughhousing to give their father matching glares of disappointment. Tamping down the amusement he felt at his children’s reactions, Quirrel stood up from his seat and headed for the spire elevator with Nymp still in his arms.

“Very well. I see where I’m not wanted. Your sister and I shall depart.” As he placed a hand on the door handle, he gave one quick glance back towards his remaining brood, their giggling pausing momentarily once they noticed him watching. “Nim, please don’t let them break anything.” After a wave of agreement from his eldest and matching cries of indignity from their siblings, Quirrel stepped outside of the main room and began walking down the hallway to the lift that would take both him and Nymp to where Hornet and Ghost had gone to speak privately.

The elevator ride up to where Hornet usually oversaw her duties as Hallownest’s new ruler was a long one, but while he had the chance, Quirrel took some time to think about recent events. It felt like Hornet was becoming more distant from them each day. He tried to make an honest effort to spend time with her outside of their normal responsibilities as Scholar and Queen, yet he feared they were drifting apart too fast.

Quirrel trusted Hornet with many things. The wellbeing of the kingdom, his pips, the safety of the bugs in her care, his _heart-_ and yet, at times to seemed that for all the faith he put in her, she was reluctant to do the same with him. How was he to know what was troubling her when she refused to share her worries with him? Holding on a little tighter to the carefree child in his arms, Quirrel tried not to worry about unfounded futures despite his own insecurities.

However, despite his attempts to ignore the inevitable, it was his thoughts that prevented him from hearing the tell-tale sounds of items being shattered when he approached the door to Hornet’s room. Only when the sound of metal clashing rang through the air did he pause in his movements, but the door to the room before him was already open. Instinctively, he clutched Nymp closer to his chest as she gripped his bandana, sensing his change in mood.

In front of him, both Ghost and Hornet were staring each other down from across the room. Their weapons were drawn and Hornet’s needle flashed dangerously while Ghost’s nail was held defensively in front of themselves. Before he could announce his presence, Hornet began to speak in sharp, clipped tones.

“This decision is not up for debate! I won’t allow myself to be soft any longer. Either you take her with you and leave my sight immediately, or I’ll find someone else to watch over her in your stead.” Quirrel flinched as he watched a torrent of shadows spill from Ghost’s form in a violent retort. It wasn’t one that he could understand, but Hornet seemed taken aback either way. “No, I will not yield! My duty is to the inhabitants of this kingdom first. Even before you returned with that nail on your back to answer the call of our birth-cursed sibling, I was defending this place from all who would seek to desecrate its ruins. We are in such a crucial state of rebuilding! I cannot afford to waste any more time-!”

Her words were cut off as Ghost dashed forward to strike at her with their weapon. Quirrel’s chest felt tight as he watched the two bugs he loved clash violently. They danced around the room in the deadliest way possible, with various items becoming sacrifices to either of their blades in the middle of the conflict. Once it appeared that they’d reached another pause, Quirrel stepped forward only to stop when Hornet began to speak once more.

“You always did speak the best with actions instead of words, but my mind isn’t changed. I’m done coddling her _and_ him. You may disagree with my methods, but regardless of whether or not you see things my way, this will be the last day Nymp and I spend together as mother and child. Make your decision or _leave_ , Ghost.” At her words, Quirrel stumbled back as the sound of the door closing behind him was obscured by the familiar noise of Ghost’s enraged wailing. He could see the bursts of void and soul rending through the room as he trembled where he stood, Nymp making soft cries of distress as her mother and guardian fought in front of them.

Staring blankly at the scene in front of him, Quirrel tried to make sense of what he’d heard. Did Hornet want to get rid of Nymp? He didn’t understand. The two of them had spent so long talking about what it’d be like to have a child of their own, and she had specifically asked him for his help in making an heir for Hallownest’s future. Why would she reject them both now? The harder he thought about it, the more his scar ached.

He hadn’t agreed just for the sake of the kingdom. He’d also wanted it because he _loved_ her. He agreed to carry her child because she too had captured his affections, and even now with the cold tone of her voice still echoing in his head, he remembered a conversation they’d shared late at night while curled against each other. She’d said she loved him, _wanted_ him, and he-

Standing once more, he prepared to leave the room when the sharp sound of a weapon clattering to the ground made him freeze. Turning slowly, he realized that Ghost and Hornet had ceased fighting and were now staring at him in shock.

“Ah, fancy seeing you here, my dears-!” Despite his attempts to keep his words light, his voice betrayed him and broke before he could finish, tears beginning to collect in his eyes. Nymp grew more upset in his arms even as Ghost hurried to his side, leaning down to bring them both into their arms. Although the gentle caress of their mask against Quirrel’s face helped to ease his pain slightly, there was still someone else he had to deal with. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me just now. We came up to see you and Hornet but then-” Ghost pulled away and shook their head, the weight of grief apparent in their stance.

Once he’d calmed down properly, Quirrel gently placed Nymp into Ghost’s hands, watching with distant contentment as his spouse cradled her small body as if she were the most precious treasure in all of Hallownest. Gazing towards Hornet’s still form, he felt the anxiousness return.

“I suppose, I should go talk to her.” He stalled for a moment. “Will you gather up the children for me? I- I have a feeling that we’ll be leaving shortly.” Ghost nodded slowly and leaned down once more so Quirrel could press his face against theirs in a familiar and tender gesture before repeating the action again in an even softer manner with Nymp. Afterwards, he watched the two depart before turning back to face his lover- and Queen -who was now standing in front of her window.

“Hornet-” The second he spoke to her, she whirled around to face him. The aftermath of her fight with Ghost hadn’t been as apparent on them as it was on her. The edges of her cloak dripped with black, and she favored one leg as she stepped closer, while leaning on her needle like it was a cane.

“No, Quirrel. I must apologize, but I cannot allow this... _relationship_ of ours to continue.” Quirrel felt sick. “You’ve proven yourself to be a worthy partner these past years. I knew I was right to choose you for this, and I trust you with Nymp’s care above anyone else. However, there are too many responsibilities for me to focus on as Queen for me to adequately provide for a child. I’m sure you and Ghost will have no issues adding her to your already sizable brood.” Forcing down the dizziness he felt growing in his mind, Quirrel nodded his agreement, nausea threatening to claw its way out of him one way or another. She spoke to him so distantly, like he was nothing more than another common citizen she had no connections with- like he wasn’t worth _anything-_

“I- I see. Thank you then, for your time, H- _Queen_ Hornet.” The formal title was difficult to get out smoothly after so many years of disuse, but if she noticed his verbal stumble she never gave any sign of it.

“I appreciate your continued cooperation, Scholar Quirrel. I hope we can continue to work together on the restoration of Monomon’s archives in the future.” Without another word or even a simple goodbye, Quirrel escaped the room as soon as she turned away from him. The sickly feeling clung to him even as he raced to meet up with his spouse and children.

Ghost looked up from where they were sitting when Quirrel burst into the room. Nymp lay asleep in their arms while the rest of their pips clung to their parent’s frame in varying locations. The atmosphere of lighthearted amusement shattered once they saw the state of their father, and there was no dissent upon hearing his tired request.

“Collect your things, dear ones, we’re going now.” They must have sensed the weariness in his voice, as all five children began to silently clean up their belongings while Quirrel staggered to Ghost’s side. Speaking lowly so the rest wouldn’t hear him, he leaned into them and sighed as an arm came around his shoulders. “What will we do...?”

Just because Ghost couldn’t speak to him like how they could with Hornet didn’t mean they couldn’t still communicate. Quirrel felt them pull him closer against their chest before a few images- the two of them carrying Nymp back to their home by the lake, Nymp playing with their pips in the water, her growing up happy and surrounded by family -flashed in his mind along with a steady impression of _raisetogether raiseloved_ that soothed his ragged nerves. Slowly, his gaze was drawn back down to where Nymp was resting. A warm sensation filled his chest, though he could tell it wasn’t his own.

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing she gets along with the others so well.” Quirrel said nothing else on the subject as the children finally completed their task. All eight of them left the spire together, but Quirrel was overcome with a feeling of longing that ceased to disperse until the city was fading into the distance, the creak and rattle of the Resting Grounds elevator chasing away the sound of rain upon glass.

With his heart heavy in his chest, Quirrel forced himself to abandon all thoughts of Hornet as Nymp began to wake. Wiping the last remnants of tears from his eyes, he focused on the road ahead. For the sake of their child and the rest of Hallownest, he’d raise her with all the love she deserved.


	2. Hornet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet Reflects on her actions.

Once her sibling and former partner had both departed from her presence, Hornet dropped to the floor. Her legs crumpled beneath her body as her chest heaved with the strain of maintaining her composure in front of them. The weight of her actions combined with the pain from the wounds she’d acquired in her scuffle with Ghost both sapped the strength from her limbs. As she lay on the ground, an unfamiliar sensation- she soon recognized it as _sorrow_ \- welled up in her chest.

“What have I done?” she said. Her words fell flat in the stale air of the room and she echoed herself once more. “ _What have I done?_ ”

Right after, thick black tears began sliding down her mask, further ruining her cloak and obscuring her vision. Her breathing was interrupted by sharp, desperate gasps as she tried to regain control of her own emotions. All her attempts to reign in the agony failed, however. In the center of her chambers, Hornet only sobbed harder as the reality of the situation sank in.

Although she was no stranger to loneliness, the past years spent rebuilding hadn’t only been for Hallownest’s sake. Hornet didn’t want to think about how she hadn’t taken the time to appreciate her family when they were with her. Her childhood in Deepnest had been lacking when it came to dealing with such things.

Spiders were expected to be stoic in their work. Dedicated hunters didn’t let their feelings get in the way of making a kill. Herrah was a brief maternal figure in her life that left her with more troubles and woes than joyous memories following her sacrifice as a dreamer. As for her father, the wyrm had been an enigmatic symbol that she’d followed blindly in the wake of discovering her birthright. Neither of her biological parents were even close to adequate. But now, she had experience in being surrounded by those that she loved. In such a short amount of time, she’d learned what it was like to be part of a family.

Her views changed on the day she and Ghost had united in working towards making Hallownest into a new image of hope. She’d allowed herself to grow closer to them, to really try and understand her sibling’s motivations. At the same time, she’d been drawn towards Quirrel in more ways than one. He had comforted her and related to her experiences and struggles as the child of a dreamer. Those feelings, combined with her need for an heir, resulted in the agreement that resulted in them sealing their union with a child.

Hornet hated herself for what she’d done.

Why had she reacted in such a way? What cause had she to send away her partner and child except for a twisted sense of selfishness? Her relationship with Quirrel, she’d wanted to start letting him in more, to show him that she could be soft for once. Yet without even trying, she had shattered their connection to pieces with the brief conversation they’d just held.

It had only been a few moments since their departure, but already the ache of missing her family began to gnaw at her chest. Nymp... if Ghost and Quirrel heeded her words, Hornet’s daughter would grow up surrounded by those who loved her. Surely, she was better off with those who could show her affection, unlike herself. Even if the desperate urge to chase after Ghost and Quirrel and beg for their forgiveness was screaming in the back of her mind, she’d already made her decision, and her pride wouldn’t let her back out.

Slowly lifting herself off the ground, Hornet stumbled over to her bed and tore off her now destroyed cloak. Without bothering to replace it, she climbed beneath the uncomfortably soft sheets and buried her face amongst the cushions that survived her fight with Ghost. Mumbling to herself, Hornet clutched one of the pillows tightly to her chest and tried to remember how it felt to be held in Quirrel’s arms on the few nights they’d spent together.

“I may be the Queen of a ruined kingdom, but I am a Queen nonetheless...” After wiping her face with the back of her arm, she curled up as small as possible and drifted off into a fitful, restless sleep.

* * *

When she woke, Hornet was forced to take in the state of her mostly destroyed room. The remnants of her argument with Ghost still littered the floor, and everywhere she looked served as a reminder of her newfound solitude. Slowly picking her way across the chamber, she cleaned up the bits and pieces and left them in a pile- unwilling to dispose of the evidence of their fall out just yet -and set about stitching up a new cloak for herself.

The sewing process took several hours more than it should have, with Hornet’s distraction leading to her making mistakes that even a novice would scoff at. Though, the extra time she used to fix said mistakes were also spent reflecting on her actions. Hornet knew that reconciliation with Ghost and Quirrel would be difficult if not impossible, but at the same time, thoughts of her daughter plagued her mind. Nymp could not afford to grow up with a mother such as herself.

Quirrel had mentioned wanting their child to be raised with love. Love was something she struggled with. Love was a dangerous and unstable feeling that she’d only just learned to feel. Love was the reason Hornet couldn’t allow her daughter to ever know her true self.

After finishing the new cloak, Hornet draped it around herself and descended from the spire for the first time that day. Despite yesterday’s events, Hornet knew where to find Quirrel even if he was distressed, and pointed her steps in the direction of Fog Canyon.

 _She will grow up safe and loved and untainted by the burdens I bear,_ she thought. _Even if it pains me, I will make it so._

Recovery would come slowly, but even now with her self-estrangement, Hornet had a promise to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp!
> 
> Bonus: [Art for this fic by my incredible friend Marenorchid!!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/347591796341342209/360952725455765505/Mae_fic_comp.png) She's inspired me to rewrite this twice already, and without her, the story might not be where it is now! (also please check out her [art blog](http://marenart.tumblr.com) its so good)

**Author's Note:**

> haha pls dont kill me


End file.
